


a whole buffet

by DawgRi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idols, Kda, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawgRi/pseuds/DawgRi
Summary: Ahri can't seem to take her eye's of Akali





	a whole buffet

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK WITH A FIC! this time it's unrelated to ''ninjafox'' HOPE YOU ENJOY AHHHH! i need to write fluff soon omg ////

“you're staring, ” Evelyn said, noticing how her friend was not focused and didn't partake in their conversation at all, instead she had her eye's currently fixated on the girl who stood in front of several cameras with lighting shining on her.

Doing several poses, in an outfit that showed much more skin then Akali's usual sense of style ever would. Unless, it was required, much like this situation, where the girls of k/da first would have an individual photoshoot and then group shots.

as they had gone in age order, everyone but Akali had finished, since Akali is the youngest of the four, she went in last.

“yes, sounds perfect Evelynn” Ahri spoke, never once takníng her eye’s off Akali, completely entranced by the rapper and when the girl switched pose, Ahri uncousinly bite down on her lip.

“you’re not even listening” 

“that’s interesting” 

“...” Evelynn glared at Ahri, how dare she not listen to her? what was it so interesting with Akali anyway that made Ahri like this? Evelynn looked at Akali from where they sat and then back to Ahri.

“ok, she’s hot, what’s new? stop staring like you are a 12-year-old virgin” Evelynn said frustrated

no answer, more than A sigh Leaving Ahri’s lips.

“oh, looks like she’s done” Evelynn then said, finally earning a reaction from Ahri, who immediately picked her phone up to as if it was million more times interesting.

the clicking of the photo shoot cameras still went off, and Akali was still in her place.

“...Eve”

“Ahri”

“what was your reason to do that!?” Ahri snarled and put her phone away, and continued to look at Akali, this time, more focused and uneasy as Evelynn tricked her.

“why are you staring at Akali as if she were a whole buffé with desert,” Evelynn asked

“are we having buffet???” Kai’sa then said as she returned from one of the other rooms, totally excited about this news, she hadn't heard about

“...no, or well, Ahri might, if her thirst for a Buffet called Akali doesn't calm down” Evelynn smirked at Ahri, taunting her, earning a glare, followed by a frown.

“since when is Akali a buffet?? that doesn't sound reasonable” Kai’sa laughed and looked at Akali as well now.

“Ask Ahri~” Evelynn laughed as well, nudging the leader's shoulder, who clicked her tongue in annoyance, blushing slightly.

“...”

“...”

“...what? are you two waiting for me to say anything?” Ahri asked, taking her eye’s of Akali to look at the two girls, who grinned at her.

“yes, because i REALLY want to know, why you are looking at Akali like she’s a piece of meat” Evelynn said, Ahri just sighed.

“it’s just… not common, we see her in these kinds of clothes, she always has such baggy oversized clothing when we are home, her form is….” Ahri paused for a second

“appealing” 

“so you think she’s hot with other words?” Kai’sa asked

“..yes, so what? why can’t i think she’s hot?” 

“Oh, that’s not the problem honey, the problem is you were practically drooling over her, and you don’t see us do that, now do you?” Evelynn smirked, as she saw in the corner of her eye that, Akali had finished, and was on her way over to them.

“i wasn’t drooling! I have more class than that.” Ahri huffed glaring at Evelynn for teasing her.

“Oh, so you JUST think, she’s hot? not cute? or sexy?” Evelynn asked, smiling pleased how she got Ahri to get frustrated because of the topic.

“oh my god… Yes! I think Akali is hot and all of those things, happy? will you drop it now?” Ahri glared at Evelynn, not having noticed that Akali were standing next to them.

“you think i’m hot?” Akali then asked, earning a yelp from Ahri, surprised to see the said girl in front of her smiling, that stupid smile, Ahri secretly loved, but in the moment hated.

Ahri’s cheeks flushed and gave a quick glare to the two girls, who had distracted her, Evelynn smiling innocent and Kai’sa shrugging, before she turned her attention to Akali.

“something like that…” Ahri mumbled, making eye contact with the girl, who smirked.

Akali didn’t say anything, why isn't she saying anything?? Ahri thought for herself.

she quickly broke the eye contact and picked up her phone again.

“whatever”

“you’re pretty cute yourself” Akali chuckled, still smiling at the girl.

“....” Ahri quickly glanced at Akali before focusing on her phone again, refusing to say anything, as her cheeks were flushed.

“ok time for the group shots! can everyone come here?” the photographer then called out, Akali glanced at him over her shoulder and then back to Ahri.

“ah, looks like it’s time to get back to work, let’s go?” Akali said, reaching out her hand to Ahri, but something in her eye’s said it was a test. 

Ahri looked at the rapper in front of her, eye’s darting over her body to face and then to her hand. no, there was no way she was taking it.

“i can walk by myself thank you” Ahri huffed and walked past Akali, who only smirked at her as if she knew something that Ahri didn’t, but shrugged her shoulders nonchalant

“ok then~” Akali hummed and walked after the frustrated girl.

“you and i should have a talk later” Evelynn whispered to Ahri as she walked next to her.

during the next part of the photoshoot, they took several group shots, switching the center time to time to see what fitted best, as well as they took some duo photos. 

everything had been fine, until Evelynn ‘accidently’ bumped into Ahri when she had stood next to Akali, facing her away, making it so, Akali had to catch her from tripping forwards.

so Ahri was basically in Akali’s arms, her hand on one of Akali’s holding onto one of her arms to steady herself and she could feel the biceps there from Akali’s daily workout.

“you ok?” Akali asked, looking slightly confused at the girl of what happened.

“I'm fine.” Ahri stated, trying to ignore how she had enjoyed the warmth from Akali’s embrace, for the short moment she had held her, or how her scent appealed to her.

Ahri straightens her back, returning to the photoshoot as normal, but after that incident.  
it just went downhill.

Kai’sa and Evelynn had exchanged looks, and took every given chance to push to the two girls closers then needed, because not only had Ahri blushed slightly to be held in Akali’s arm, but so had Akali, making the other two members, enjoying teasing the two to the max.

and when they were taking duo photo’s, Kai’sa with had been Akali’s original partner for the duo shoot, Kai’sa had excused herself saying she had to go out for a moment.

the photographer had then instructed Evelynn to partner with Akali, only for her to refuse,   
with lead it to be Ahri left, and after Evelynn’s bold “I don’t want to” she had no choice to agree, but after all the small exchanges between the two, things were rather awkward between the two.

“ok stand a bit closer, have an arm around each other or something, so people can see how close every member are” the photographer said.

the two girls looked at each other, Akali looked a bit unsure as Ahri seemed to avoid getting too close to her, but work was work, and being awkward with one another will just show in the pictures, so Akali placed her arm around Ahri’s waist pulling her in closer, as they faced the camera.

“why are you so awkward?” Akali whispered.

“I’m not. “ Ahri hissed, placing a hand on Akali’s shoulder.

“ok that works! keep those poses going” the photographer said

“you literally did this with Evelynn a moment ago” Akali continued, making Ahri sigh.

she didn't like this, how Akali affected her or how close their bodies were, she felt strange, and didn’t help how Akali looked way to attractive in these clothes for her own good.

so being close to her, or touch her, made her head a bit dizzy, she didn't like this one bit.  
she always felt a sort of attraction to the girl and admired her hard work, but that wouldn't explain these reactions Akali drew out of her.

or how she felt her face heat up from Akali having an arm around her, resting on her hip as Ahri faced her way, their fronts meeting, skin touching as both worn a sort of crop top.

“is it because of me?” Akali then continued to whisper, sending a shiver down Ahri’s spine, she was to close.

“s-shut up” Ahri flushed, she had accidentally made eye contact but then looked away when she saw Akali had looked directly at her.

Akali smirked, and then pressed close to Ahri, putting both arms around her waist, so she back hugged her instead.

“it is, isn’t it? you seem to have a hard time” Akali chuckled, and if it hadn’t been for they were meant to pose together with touches, Ahri would push her away, so she were stuck.

so the next minutes Akali had a fun time, drawing reactions out from Ahri, putting them in various poses as the photographer took photos of them.

the photo shoot eventually ended, and Ahri were never more happy that a schedule was over  
and for Akali to go back to her oversized hoodies and ripped jeans, away from clothing that revealed some skin and her fit shape.

the two didn’t speak after the photo shoot, but sometimes Ahri would catch Akali looking at her with a smirk. how? because her eye’s would always find Akali somehow.

Evelynn, kept bugging Ahri, demanding answers on why she were acting to strange around Akali lately with Ahri refused to answer to, she were not going to put herself in a position where Evelynn and Kai’sa could tease her all they wanted.

a few day’s past and things seemed to have started off good and things to return to normal,   
where Ahri could secretly admire Akali when no one noticed.

but things got much more complicated when Akali decided to work out in the living room instead of her room she like usually did, her reason? ‘’there’s more space” 

or how Akali so slightly invaded Ahri’s personal space.

like how when Ahri had stood in the kitchen against the counter messing on her phone, unaware that Akali had walked in, only noticing her when she was right in front of her, leaning in close, their bodies ever so slightly brushing against each other.

Ahri had frozen in place, just watching Akali, only for the girl to grab something behind her  
winking at her with that stupid grin, and then leaving again.

so when Ahri walked into the living room to find Akali working out again, this time only in sports bra and sweatpants she started to stare again, biting down on her lip.

she enjoyed the view way to much, but at the same time, she had enough, as she were sure Akali did this on purpose.

Ahri took a deep breath, she needed to end this, she would not let her get teased any longer.

“Akali, can you stop working out in the living room?” Ahri said, stepping closer to the girl  
who currently made some push-up, trying hard to not be obvious to stare at her muscles or show she got affected by this.

Akali glanced up at the girl, and stopped her push-ups, jumping up on her feet instead.

“why?” Akali asked, tilting her head as that smirk returned.

“it’s distracting for those who want to watch TV…” Ahri came up with on the spot, she actually didn’t have any good argument to back up her request up with.

Akali then chuckled and took a step closer to Ahri.

“you, that is?” Ahri smirked, eyeing Ahri up and down. did she just check her out?? Ahri thought, Akali step closer again making Ahri take steps back away from her, but Akali followed after until she felt her back hit the wall.

“i had enough with you just staring at me, did no one teach you it’s not nice to stare?” Akali smirked, pinning Ahri against the wall.

“w-what are you doing?” 

“something you obviously lust for” Akali said, pressing against Ahri, letting her hand slip inside of her shirt, running her hand up the blonde's stomach stopping at her chest, giving a slight squeeze, earning a moan from Ahri.

the blonde blushed, and looking at Akali was the biggest mistake she could do at that moment. Akali looked hungrily at her, with made her feel things in between her legs, as well heart.

“i expected you to actually do something with me teasing you, but since that didn’t happen, don’t mind me” Akali whispered in a husky voice, pressing her lips against Ahri’s neck, kissing it slowly, grasping her teeth against her skin.

“Akali..” Ahri sighed, letting the rapper kiss her neck as her hand caressed her chest.

“cute” Akali hummed and leaned in close to Ahri’s face, staring into her eye’s.

Ahri could feel her breath upon her lips, she felt her heart rising, and the room getting hotter, the way Akali touched her and looked at her way just way too good to resist, had she always wanted this? yes, but had she admitted it? maybe not, but she honestly didn't care anymore  
she wanted the girl, she wanted her to kiss her and make her scream, she wanted to touch Akali, and wipe that perfectly smirk off her face.

bu Akali stepped away from Ahri, looking pleased with herself.

“i’m not going to give it to you” Akali winked, Ahri blushed furiously, did Akali just play her like that? or what just happened?

“what are you playing at?” Ahri asked frustrated

“if you want something so badly, why don’t you just take it?” Akali shrugged

and that was just about Ahri’s breaking point of getting teased, with pent-up sexual frustration  
she harshly pushed Akali backward towards the sofa in their living room, making it so Akali fell into it, with Ahri shortly followed after, sitting on top of Akali’s crotch, as she pinned her down.

“finally, i thought yo-” Akali didn’t get to continue her sentence, as Ahri kissed her harshly  
running her tongue over the rappers lip, wanting permission to enter, with Akali happily gave her, as they battled for dominance, Ahri trailed her hand over Akali’s body, feeling every inch of it. earning a moan from the rapper

Akali placed her hands over Ahri’s thighs groping them, running her hands down and to her butt, but Ahri without stopping kissing Akali, grabbed Akali’s hands, pinning them over her head instead for a moment, and when she pulled away from Akali mouth, she slowly started to grind on her instead, earning Akali to moan louder.

Ahri smiled pleased as she watched the girl under her turn into a mess, that is until Akali opened her eye’s again, determined to take over, and in a swift movement Akali changed their positions.

Akali kissed Ahri hungrily, massaging Ahri’s chest, as she started to trail kisses down her neck, this time biting down more, not caring if she left marks, heck she wanted to mark her, her hand slipping inside of Ahri’s pants, and she could already feel how wet the girl was, making Akali grinned pleased as she also heard Ahri moan more.

“you’re already this wet? you must have wanted this more than i thought” Akali chuckled, rubbing her fingers over the girl's panties, teasing her.

“put your mouth elsewhere and fuck me already” Ahri growled.

“your wish is my command” Akali smirked, and started to lift Ahri’s shirt off, getting it out of the way as well as her bra, kissing her chest, as she ran her tongue over them.

while Akali worked her fingers over Ahri’s center, slipping two of them inside, pumping them in and out in at first a slow motion, listening to Ahri’s moans and groans.

“faster” 

Akali did as she was told, feeling how Ahri rolled her hips to get more friction, meeting her thrusts to hit her sweet spot.

she then kissed Ahri’s lips, shutting out her loudest moan yet as she came.

Ahri breathed heavily, and shivered when Akali pulled out, the girl had given her one of her best orgasms yet, and she was already feeling needy of more, but first, she wanted to wipe that stupid perfect smile of Akali’s face that she loved so much.

the blonde sat up, pushing Akali off her slightly.

“sit” Ahri ordered gesturing for her to sit up in the sofa instead. and when she did as she was told, Ahri kneeled down in front of her, pulling down her sweatpants.

“...and you teased me, Akali, you’re drenched down here” Ahri cooed, drawing circles over Akali’s panties, making the rapper to do a strangled sound as she tried holding back a moan from the touch.

the blonde pulled the panties down as well, wasting no time, as she grabbed Akali’s thighs holding them in place, and let her tongue run so ever painfully pleasing slow over the rappers center. Akali’s mind went blank after that, only coming back to her senses when Ahri finished cleaning her up.

“you made a mess out of yourself~” Ahri purred, this time Akali grunted looking away blushing as Ahri did her REAL good.

the two fixed their clothing, and hair from their little ‘’exchange’’

“Ahri, next time you decided to look at me as if i'm a dessert, just take me to the side and do what you gotta do” Akali then chuckled, Ahri looked at her, and then smirked.

“how about the dessert follow me into the shower right now? “ Ahri winked

“gladly”


End file.
